yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Leaf
is chapter four of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Takashima Yuna - "I felt really exhausted after using that technique. It was pretty strong. But I now understand, It's not something you can use repeatedly in battle. I knew about the risks beforehand... We were told about the stamina depletion and extreme fatigue that come with, But it's really something else when you experience it. We had Ichimoku Ren help us out this time... But I personally would like to get stronger. One day, I'd love to try out Shuten-Douji." Summary Chikage sit in a dim bus stop waiting as the bus drove down the road surrounded by fields. The autumn breeze blowing through the golden fields; mountains in the distance were also starting to turn red. Chikage decided to turn on a portable game and play an FPS shooter. She recalls the first vertex invasion that happened to Shikoku a few days ago. After their battle, they became public news as the Taisha cooperated with the mass media to promote an idea that the vertex were going to be defeated. Hinata tells herself to give them her best shots of Wakaba to the media with Wakaba telling her not to. The girls were allowed to rest after their first attack as the Yusha System depended highly on the mental state of the hero. The bus doors soon opened to reveal Chikage's hometown of Kouchi. She realizes she has to get off. She reaches her house and smells foul immediately. Her father welcomed her with open arms but looked fatigued. He looks over to her scythe with a stern expression but continues with his fake smile. Chikage asks her father to clean once in a while but he tells her he has to take care of her mother. Chikage's mother was suffering from sky fear syndrome. She was in Stage 2 but is now spiraling into Stage 3. Her father tells her he'll order something but she tells him she was going to visit her friends. As her parents exhausted, she wonders how it came this way. Her parents were a loving couple but her father was a child turned adult. Soon after, her mother's affair came to light. Rumors spread around the village leading Chikage to believe she was a worthless child. When she awakened to her powers, she had to be confirmed by the Taisha and was moved to Kagawa. As she walked past her school, she only had terrible memories being referred to by foul language. She recalls how her classmates once cut her hair, scarring her ear. Chikage always managed to shut off the world by video games. She soon turns her back and thinks she wants to see her mother asking if she was proud of her. She tells her she was as a hero now. As she returns to Kagawa, she was excited to fight. The Sagittarius Vertex came down to oppose them but Chikage soon activated her Trump Card invoking the Spirit of Shinchinin Misaki. She cuts down the vertex easily but Wakaba still holds the highest kill count. As she finishes Yuna praises Chikage and she tells her she was the MVP of the last battle. Chikage starts crying tears with Yuna apologizing for saying something wrong. Chikage made a smile, tears still in her eyes and said to the confused Yuuna. "Thank you, Takashima-san." She will no longer be hurt by the wounds from her past. She thought to herself. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel